Kung Fu Panda 3 Aventura en Japón
by Bdrago
Summary: Una nueva amenaza ha surgido. Un despiadado asesino capaz de matar sin tocar siquiera a sus víctimas y que está dispuesto a someter todo el continente bajo un nuevo reinado de terror. Esta vez, Po y los Cinco deberán viajar hasta el lejano Japón para tratar de detenerlo y salvar el mundo nuevamente, aunque¿realmente se puede detener a un dios? Inspirado en el manga Death Note


**Aviso: Los personajes, escenarios y eventos de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. Cualquier parecido con otra historia sea ésta real o ficticia es pura coincidencia.**

**Hola lectores, soy Zuhiou Long y bueno... la verdad es que soy nuevo en esto de escribir fics jajaja. Esto se trata más bien de un experimento mediante el cual vosotros seréis los que juzguéis mis habilidades como escritor así que os pediría, por favor, que seáis sinceros con vuestros comentarios. Sin rencores xD.**

**Antes que nada aclarar que este fic trata de una posible continuación de la saga de Kung Fu Panda, de la cual empecé a ver fics hace bien poco y me inspiró para crear esta historia. Aclarar que aunque en este capítulo no hay apenas referencias de este tipo, voy a incluir en capítulos posteriores varias referencias a algunos mangas y animes, concretamente al famoso manga Death Note. Aclarar que el fic NO seguirá el mismo hilo que dicho manga, pero tendrá influencias de éste que iré citando conforme avance la historia. Otras influencias serán la mitología japonesa y algunas experiencias personales propias(No diré cuales son éstas, lo siento XD). Dependiendo de si la historia convence continuaré con el fic o lo aparcaré para corregirlo, pero eso ya depende de vosotros :)**

**Y sin nada más que añadir vamos con la historia. Que la disfrutéis;) :**

**Capítulo 1 Sueños e inseguridades**

Era de madrugada en el Valle de la Paz. Los habitantes del lugar aún podrían descansar unas pocas horas más antes de que amaneciera. Pero no todos estaban pasando una buena noche. Había alguien en concreto que se removía en su cama, incapaz de dormir.

Po, el Guerrero del Dragón.

Ya habían pasado meses, un año tal vez desde los sucesos de Gongmen, y de nuevo parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad. Hasta hacía una semana.

Po llevaba varios días sin poder pegar ojo. Y aquello le estaba pasando factura. Debido al cansancio acumulado no se concentraba en los entrenamientos y sus movimientos eran cada vez peores. Pero eso no era lo peor, ya que las pocas noches en las que conseguía dormir siempre tenía pesadillas. Y siempre eran de lo mismo: Lord Shen, sus padres biológicos, aquella masacre que ahora recordaba con suma claridad… Po se estaba cansando de aquella situación, pero jamás llegó a decirle nada a nadie.

No. Aquello debía resolverlo solo. "¡Solo son sueños! ¡No merece la pena preocupar a nadie, y menos a mi familia y amigos!" se repetía "¡Ya pasarán!" Pero los días transcurrían y aquella situación continuaba. Y el pobre cada vez lo pasaba peor.

Harto de dar vueltas en la cama, Po se levantó y salió de su habitación. Iría a la cocina a ver si encontraba algo de comer para calmar los nervios y después seguiría intentando dormirse.

Llevaba ya un buen rato caminando. Demasiado. No recordaba que la distancia del pasillo a la cocina fuera tan larga. Suspiró y apremió el paso para llegar al final, sin embargo aún estaba muy lejos. Desesperado, decidió echar a correr, aunque notaba sus pies extrañamente ligeros. Sin embargo, al final del pasillo solo había una puerta. La abrió y salió fuera. Y se quedó mirando sorprendido el panorama que tenía delante.

De una manera inexplicable, se hallaba en la puerta principal del Palacio de Jade. Pero no fue eso, sin embargo, lo que le hizo detenerse. A sus pies, el Valle entero ardía en llamas. Desde allí se podían oír los gritos de los aldeanos, y algo más.

Aullidos de lobo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Po corrió escaleras abajo, dirigiéndose hacia la aldea con una extraña sensación de flotabilidad.

Le sorprendió el hecho de que solo había tardado dos segundos en bajar las escaleras que daban al pueblo, pero siguió corriendo sin parar hasta llegar a la plaza. Allí no había nadie, y sin embargo, veía las casas en llamas, y podía oír los gritos. También era capaz de vislumbrar extrañas sombras en las paredes. De pronto, delante de él apareció de la nada algo que le sorprendió:

¡Dos osos panda!¡Pero era imposible, él era el único panda que quedaba en toda China ¿Cómo podía ser?! Sin embargo, no tuvo más tiempo para demorarlo. Otra figura apareció de repente asustando a la pareja, haciendo que se cayeran de culo. Y esta vez, Po sí que no dio crédito.

Era un pavo real albino, con plumas pintadas con motivos rojos y un gran espadón en su mano derecha.

Lord Shen.

-¡No!- decía Po- ¡Es imposible! ¡Estás muerto!

-Po.-dijo uno de los pandas, era una hembra, con una mirada triste y asustada- Por favor, ayúdanos.

Po reconoció al instante a la pareja. Eran sus padres, sus auténticos padres.

-¡Por favor!, ¡ayúdanos Po!-le suplicaba su madre, Po vio que tenía los ojos humedecidos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Po gritó e intentó correr hacia ellos para protegerlos. Pero de repente, sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba, como si le costara demasiado moverlo, no podía apenas caminar.

Shen empezó a reír como un desquiciado y se fue acercando a los pandas lentamente, Po solo gritaba desesperado tratando de socorrer a sus padres.

-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- gritaba Po, mientras trataba de correr hacia ellos, pero sus piernas apenas le permitían dar uno o dos pasos, sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos.

La panda seguía suplicándole entre lágrimas, mientras Shen se acercaba lenta y amenazadoramente hacia ellos.

Entonces, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, levantó su espadón dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-aulló Po mientras contemplaba imponente la estocada de Lord Shen.

Despertó de un sobresalto en su cama. Respiró profundamente.

Había tenido una pesadilla, eso era todo. Se frotó los ojos tratando de despejarse.

-Tranquilo panda. Solo era un sueño.

Oyó una voz al lado de su cama. Seguramente alguien se habría levantado para ir a verlo a su cuarto, tal vez había gritado sin darse cuenta.

Cuando abrió los ojos se le heló la sangre. Lord Shen estaba de pie junto a su cama, sonriendo maquiavélicamente y blandiendo su espadón. Rápidamente alzó el arma y gritó triunfante:

-¡Bienvenido al mundo real!

Po no tuvo tiempo más que de cubrirse la cara con un brazo mientras Shen bajaba la hoja de su espadón dispuesto a atravesarlo de parte a parte.

Po se despertó y se incorporó sentado en la cama, bramando un fuerte grito. Respiró nervioso y miró a todas partes. De pronto, observó una sombra en la pared. Al principio se asustó, pero luego se fijó mejor y vio que aquello que en un principio se le antojó una cola de pavo real no era más que una bolsa donde guardaba algunas lanzas para su entrenamiento.

Sintiéndose estúpido por la mala pasada que le habían jugado sus sueños, cerró los ojos de nuevo, más no para dormirse, si no para tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo, una, dos, tres veces y volvió a abrirlos.

Era aquella pesadilla otra vez. Po pensaba que ya había superado el hecho de que sus padres hubieran sido asesinados, pero por lo visto no era así. Suspiró. No, no había sido así ni muchísimo menos. Sí, había descubierto que el resto de su historia era feliz, pero había sido el hecho de que hubiese una batalla de por medio, lo que le había hecho bloquear aquella horrible sensación para centrarse en salvar a sus amigos y derrotar a Shen con la Paz Interior.

La Paz Interior. Hacía ya meses que había logrado aquella técnica que le volvía prácticamente invencible. Sin embargo, nunca más había vuelto a acordarse de ella.

La bombilla se encendió en su cabeza ¡Sí, eso era! Gracias a la Paz Interior había logrado dejar fluir aquel recuerdo tan traumático. Solo debía volver a recurrir a ella para dejar de preocuparse y poder dormir bien. Se levantó y salió de su habitación recorriendo el pasillo hacia la salida, poniendo todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertar a sus compañeros.

Lo que él no sabía, era que con su grito ya había despertado a alguien.

Tigresa abrió los ojos de repente. Aparentemente no tenía ninguna razón para despertarse, pero así había sido.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre su cama y miró atentamente a su alrededor para captar cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar en su habitación.

Como buena felina, Tigresa poseía una excelente visión nocturna, pero además desde siempre había tenido un sueño no muy lúcido y un gran sentido del oído, lo que le venía muy bien por si la atacaban por la noche. Incluso dormida, era imposible toser delante de ella sin que se diera cuenta. Sin duda algún ruido la había despertado. Y al parecer provenía del pasillo.

Con cautela, Tigresa se levantó y fue hacia la puerta corredera de su habitación, pero cuando se disponía a salir oyó otra puerta corriéndose. Entreabrió la suya y miró por la rendija. Vio entonces al causante de su desvelo salir de su habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado para luego caminar hacia la salida.

Po. Se preguntó qué haría él despierto a esas horas de la noche. Por si acaso se asomó al pasillo y le vio doblar la esquina.

Salió de su cuarto, dispuesta a seguirlo.

Tigresa pensó que se dirigía a la cocina, pero después comprobó que salía fuera de la residencia, intrigada decidió seguirle de cerca, sigilosamente.

Po echó una breve mirada en cuanto salió al exterior. Era aún de noche, pero el cielo no estaba demasiado oscuro. Debían ser las 5 o las 6 de la mañana. Si era así no tenía mucho tiempo hasta el amanecer, por lo que apremió el paso y avanzó al trote dispuesto a llegar cuanto antes a la Cueva del Dragón. Aquel era el lugar donde Shifu le había enseñado la Paz Interior, y tratándose de una cueva con montones de estalactitas derramando gotas de agua era sin duda el lugar perfecto para practicarla.

Llegó a la cueva jadeando, prácticamente asfixiado, odiándose en aquel momento por cansarse tan rápido. Necesitaba practicar cuanto antes.

Paró a tomar aire y, tras unos minutos, por fin se relajó y caminó hasta la roca donde caía el agua con la que iba a practicar. El panda no se dio cuenta en ningún momento de que alguien le había seguido.

Tigresa se encontró apenas medio minuto después que Po en la entrada de la Cueva. No sabía muy bien que hacia su amigo allí, pero por si acaso decidió ocultarse tras una roca. Sin embargo, tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con una pequeña piedra, que salió rodando hasta caer en un charquito.

Tigresa se giró nerviosa, pero por suerte, Po había estornudado en aquel momento y no pareció darse cuenta.

Decidida a no hacer más ruidos que pudieran delatarla, se asomó levemente por encima de su escondite y observó a Po.

Él estaba prácticamente de espaldas a ella, sin embargo, a la felina le pareció que cerraba los ojos. Observó cómo dibujaba un pequeño círculo en el suelo con el pie derecho, para después dibujar otro en el aire con su brazo. Tigresa arqueó una ceja, aquel movimiento le sonaba muchísimo, le pareció haberle visto hacerlo en otra ocasión. Observó entonces lo que vino después.

Una gota de agua cayó del techo y Po alzó la mano con la que dibujó el círculo en dirección a ella. La gota, en vez de explotar entre sus dedos se adhirió a su piel y empezó a bajar por el dorso de su mano sin dejar huella, en ese momento, el panda empezó a describir sencillos movimientos con ambos brazos llevando la gota de un lado a otro sin que ésta mutase de ninguna forma.

Tigresa reconoció de inmediato aquel movimiento. Era la Paz Interior, muy parecido al que había realizado Po con las balas de los cañones de Shen en la batalla de Gongmen. No, no es que fuera parecido, se dio cuenta. Era exactamente el mismo.

"Claro", se dijo ella "Si hasta Shifu lo comentó en cuanto Lord Shen fue derrotado" Ya casi ni se acordaba de aquello, había pasado mucho tiempo. Otro recuerdo se coló de pronto en su mente.

Aquel día, cuando acabó el combate, Po le había dado un abrazo. Le pareció volver a revivir aquel momento. Se había sentido rara. No por el hecho de que Po la hubiese abrazado, sino porque ella ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando lo hizo. Simplemente se quedó muda por la sorpresa, sin saber qué hacer. La había cogido desprevenida. "Claro que, yo también le abracé en la cárcel de la ciudad" pensó. Frunció el ceño. La verdad todavía no entendía porque lo había hecho. Ni siquiera lo pensó, solo lo hizo y punto.

Recordó entonces que había procurado olvidar ese día precisamente porque la hacía comerse mucho la cabeza, y eso era algo que Tigresa odiaba. Volvió a mirar a Po y vio como depositaba en una hoja la gota de agua que había estado manipulando. Ésta resbaló por la planta y cayó al agua sin hacer apenas ruido. Había terminado su movimiento.

El panda giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba la felina y sonrió:

-¿Qué te ha parecido eso, Tigresa?

Ella se sorprendió al principio, ¿Cómo había notado su presencia? Salió de su escondite y caminó hacia él saltando sobre las rocas que sobresalían del agua.

-¿Sabías que estaba ahí?

-Bueno- respondió él ladeando la cabeza levemente-, en realidad no me había dado cuenta hasta que te oí tropezar. Imagino que te habré despertado. Lo siento.- añadió.

Tigresa esbozó una media sonrisa, así que Po la había oído, realmente había mejorado mucho su entrenamiento si era capaz de detectarla:

-Da igual. Si de todas formas yo me suelo levantar muy temprano.

Se acercó más a él hasta estar prácticamente a su altura, aunque Po era un poco más alto que ella, así que realmente nunca era posible del todo.

-Eso que acabas de hacer- empezó ella- es la Paz Interior, ¿verdad?

-Sí- respondió Po- Shifu me la enseñó hace casi un año. Esta es solo la tercera vez que la practico.

El panda esbozó una sonrisa, orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo. Sin embargó, cambió su expresión al ver a Tigresa. La felina lo miraba entre seria y preocupada:

-Po, dicen que ese movimiento es una técnica para encontrar la serenidad cuando no estás bien.

El panda bajó la mirada, entendiendo lo que Tigresa le estaba diciendo. Suspiró ¿Debía contarle lo que le pasaba? Confiaba en ella, pero la verdad era que le daba vergüenza hablar de ese tema. Él no quería pensar que tuviera alguna especie de trauma, pero conforme pasaban los días sentía que se lo estaba guardando demasiado.

Tomó aire. No le gustaba tener secretos, y menos para su mejor amiga:

-La verdad es que no estoy demasiado bien estos días.- volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes en los de ella. Tigresa no dijo nada. Ya había notado que Po últimamente parecía distraído, estaba claro que algo le pasaba. Esperó a que él continuara: -No duermo bien, y lo peor es que no me centro en nada de lo que hago, y es porque no paro de darle vueltas a cierto asunto.

-¿De qué se trata?

Él volvió a tomar aire y soltó:

-Pues de la muerte de mi familia.

Hubo un tenso silencio. Tigresa entendió perfectamente a que se refería. Ya les había dicho en el transcurso de la misión en Ciudad Gongmen cómo descubrió su origen. Cuando se lo contó, Tigresa no podía creer que su amigo hubiera tenido una historia tan triste. En aquel momento, sintió como crecía su desprecio hacia Lord Shen, pero ante todo, sintió lástima por Po. Sin embargo, ella creía que el panda había seguido con su vida, pero parecía que no iba a poder olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

-Lo siento- fue lo primero que dijo ella, el panda la miró- sé que no es fácil olvidar algo así.

-Da igual- dijo Po- además, con la Paz Interior lograré calmarme y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Forzó una sonrisa que no pareció convencer del todo a Tigresa.

-Supongo- dijo ella. Aunque dudaba que manipular el agua le permitiera superar su pasado. No, aquello era algo que debía hacer por sí mismo. Aquella técnica podría hacer que se relajara, pero no le permitiría estar en paz consigo mismo si no ponía de su parte. Solo el tiempo y el entrenamiento podrían decidir.- Pero bueno, tú al menos conociste a tus padres.

Ahora fue Po el que se puso serio de nuevo:

-Es verdad, te criaste en un orfanato.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- ella le miró sorprendida. Nunca había hablado de ese tema con nadie. Creía que solo ella lo sabía.

Bueno, ella y…

-Shifu me lo contó el día que derroté a Tai Lung.

Ahora sí que estaba anonadada. Parecía que Po había logrado entablar una muy buena relación con Shifu. El panda rojo le había prometido no hablar del tema con sus compañeros, de modo que si se enteraban tendría que ser por parte de la felina, pero no había tenido ningún reparo en que Po lo supiera. Y eso resultaba extraño. Shifu jamás compartía un secreto con nadie si no era estrictamente necesario. Debía de confiar mucho en el Guerrero del Dragón para contarle algo así. Ni siquiera Tigresa, su mejor y más antigua alumna había llegado a ese nivel con su maestro.

Por la expresión de la felina, Po empezó a pensar que había hablado demasiado, así que se dispuso a rectificar su error:

-¡Bueno! ¡En realidad… no me lo dijo! ¡Se… se lo oí comentar un día!- empezó él. No sabía si su historia estaba resultando creíble o no. Pero ella en realidad no estaba enfadada.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Pero- le lanzó una mirada amenazadora- no se te ocurra contárselo a nadie.

-De acuerdo- dijo él tragando saliva. No quería que su amiga desatara su ira contra él- pero, dime una cosa. ¿Los demás lo saben?

-No. No saben nada.

-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho nunca?

-No es un tema con el que me sienta cómoda.

Po la miró preocupado. En el fondo comprendía a Tigresa. Sabía que no le resultaba fácil expresar sus sentimientos, y menos aún hacia los demás. Pero algún día tendría que decírselo, no se podía llevar aquel secreto a la tumba. Aun así, sabía que no lograría convencerla de lo contrario, por lo que prefirió no insistir y cambiar de tema.

-Oye, ya está casi amaneciendo, ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a la residencia? Aún tengo que preparar el desayuno.

De acuerdo- asintió ella- Pero, ¿estás ya mejor?

Al principio Po no supo a qué se refería, pero luego recordó porque estaba allí y asintió con la cabeza. ¿ Quién podría acordarse de sus problemas teniendo al lado a su mejor amiga? Y más si ésta era su mayor ídolo.

Más relajados, los dos emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia el Palacio de Jade.

**Fin del episodio.**


End file.
